Lyrics of a Dying Heart
by Frankenstein's Mom
Summary: Music is her life. Her favorite song could discribe her life at that point. But will music be enough to get her through her troubled life? And what will the first good original song since the 5th grade mean to her loved ones? Konoha High parings. MINA
1. Chapter 1

_'thinking'_

_Narrating_

Singing

"SCREAMING"

**flashbacks**

_Chrod names and notes for instroments_

Song Titles

Three boys stood near each other talking. _That's the three cutest and most popular boys in school. The blond is Naruto Uzumaki, the brunet is Neji Huugya, and the one with onxy hair is Sasuke Uchiha._ About 5 feet away is a girl tuneing a navy blue guitar. Let me tell you, it needed a serious tuning. (A/N Haha tuning) _That's me Mina Uchiha. Yes yes it's no fluke and it is not a mistake. I'm Sasuke's twin sister. Instint popularity is the first thing you thought of right? Yeaaah... No! Sasuke tries to stay as far away from me a possible during school._ Mina picked up the guitar, put the strap around her shoulder and started to play the chords to When I Come Around. _G G G tk_ (It's the sound you say when you have a mute during a song) _D D D tk Em C C C tk G G G_ (When the chords change I'll tell you) Naruto walked over to Mina and started to sing with her.

I heard you crying loud _Em C C C tk G G G tk_

Then Mina joined in with him.

All the way across town.

You've been searching for that someone

and it's me out on the prowl.

As you sit around feeling sorry for yourself.

"So I'm guessing my guitar's tuned?" Sasuke asked. _Yes. What is in my hands is not my guitar for it is my idiotic brother's guitar. He just doesn't know how to tune it._ "Yeah Sasuke. It's tuned." Mina sighed as she gave her brother back his guitar. Naruto leaned over and wispered into Mina's ear, "I hate when he cuts us off." Mina half smiled and gave a little giggle. "Yeah 'cause we sing together so ofter." She said in a sarcastic tone of voice. _You see, most of the time Naruto is more of a brother to me than Sasuke is. Once I tried to leagaly change my last name to Uzumaki so we could become siblings and leave Sasuke in the dust, unfortunitly, I was only 13 and well, I wasn't old enough to. You see, Neji's parents died when he was young, so he moved in with Sasuke and I. Needles to say Sasuke and Neji were automaticly friends. Then I met Naruto in kindergarten and we were automaticly friends too. Well we became friends after I stoped Naruto from doing a dare that Kiba gave him. Well Kiba dared Naruto to eat a whole tube of paste. Then I acidentaly glued Kiba's but to the chair. On another note._ _In first grade Sasuke and Naruto became friends along with Neji and Naruto. Then in second grade Naruto's parents died so he also came to live with us. Fortunitly, we have a big house. Although Naruto and I rarly see each other except for after school. Why you ask? Well becasue... Well our high school started in 8th grade and we are going into 10th grade. During the 9th grade year, 8th grade year, and all of middle school, 7th and 6th, well... I had to transfure schools 10 times. Yes laugh if you want but I was transfered because of my "talents" as my teachers put it. Oh yeah, well certin things happened and Sasuke and I lost our parents. Well after a certin event that I can't reveal right now, we couldn't see our dad anymore and our mom got a job pramotion and moved to America. You'll find out what happened to our dad soon enough._ Now you didn't think this was just about three guys, a girl, and a ramen shop now did you? Well, the ramen shop will come in later. Well there are other characters just as important as Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Mina.

Lets skip to the next day, shall we?

Tenten woke up ot find a white shirt, a maroon tie, and a maroon mini skirt on her bed. _'Oh god... It's doom day!'_ She thought. You see, on her bed was what she was going to wear to school. She was going into tenth grade (A/N as i made odvious before) at Konoha High.

Tenten got dressed and went downstairs to be greated by a camera flash. Tenten blinked a couple of times before screaming, "MOM YOU PROMISED!"

"I'll just take one other before you leave."

Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes, "fine."

As Tenten ate her breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" called Tenten's mom.

In walked Hinata and for a change was followed by Naruto Uzumaki. Tenten smiled at both of them and said hi so cheerfuly that neither of them could tell that she was so tired that she could have falled asleep in her cereal any second. Tenten was also happy because over the summer break, Naruto and Hinata hooked up and are now boyfriend, girlfriend. Thats why he came with her to Tenten's house. Hinata was wearing a baby blue shirt with a white mini skirt. One other thing, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura (The compleation of the BFF trio) decided that they would all wear a mini skirt and a tie, but Hinata didn't want to wear a tie so only Tenten and Sakura were wearing ties. (A/N They don't have unifourms!!!)

Tenten finished breakfast and the three of them left.

As they were walking to school, they passed Sakura's house right as she was coming out to go to Tenten's house. "Oh well now I have less of a distance to walk." Sakura said as she came down the walkway to the three of them. Naruto looked at Sakura, then Tenten, then Hinata and asked "What did you cordinate outfits lastnight?" Sakura was wearing a white shirt, a pink tie, and a pink mini skirt. Sakura and Tenten responed, "Yes," they said at the same time. _'okay wasn't expecting that.'_ Naruto thought. When they were about 5 meters away from school and a black car drove by them with a boy in the pasengers seat and a girl behind the driver with her window slightly open, Naruto turned to the three girls and brought up something that he had forgotten. "Hey did you guys know that we have a new student?" The girls just looked at Naruto with and 'Oh really?' face. Then Tenten turned to Sakura and said, "He's probably a big jerk." Sakura nodded in agreement.

When they got to school the they went to their lockers. Sakura's was next to Tenten's, and Tenten's was next to Hinata's. Across the hall Naruto's locker was behind Hinata's, Neji's was behind Tenten's and Sasuke's was behind Sakura's. Then the first bell rang and they all went to their first class, science.

Naruto sat down next to Hinata and they started talking. Tenten sat down next to Hinata and Sakura. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and Neji. Sasuke and Neji were pissed that Naruto dumped them for Hinata, but Sakura and Tenten just thought that it was cute. The second bell rang signaling class to start.

FIVE MINUTES LATER!

Kakashi walked into class and said, "Good moron class! I mean... Good mor_ning_ class! I am Kakahsi, you science teacher."

Naruto was so tired that morning that he wound up falling asleep on Hinata's shoulder. "Naruto, would you like to join the class?" Kakashi asked. Naruto didn't wake up. "NARUTO GET OFF OF HINATA!" Kakahsi yelled making everyone in class gigle and look at Naruto. Naruto snapped awake and laughed nervously.

Outside of class:

A girl was standing outside of the door. As she waited, a boy in a green outfit walked passed her and stopped to talk to her. "Hello." He said as he stopped to talk to her.

The girl smiled and said hello back. "Well my name is Rock Lee, but all my friends call me Lee. You could call me Lee too!"

"Well Lee, nice to meet you."

"Wow! You're so polite and youthfull!"

Then as the girl sweatdropped she heard the teacher call her in. She opened the door and was about to walk in when Lee called out to her. "Wait what's your name?"

She didn't hear him as she walked into class.

As soon as she faced the class, Naruto, Neji's eye's grew huge and their mouths hung open. Sasuke just banged his head on his desk. "Class this is..." The girl cut him off by asking him not to say her last name. "Oh of corse if that's what you want. Well class this is Mina and Sasuke wake up."

Sasuke brought his head up automaticly. "Mina you can sit..." Kakashi broke off as he searched the room for somewhere for her to sit. Neji raised his hand and asked, "Sir would you like me to move so Mina could sit here?"

Kakashi smiled (A/N not like you could tell under his mask) and said, "Yes Neji, move to the other side of Sasuke and Mina, sit where Neji was sitting. Maybe you could keep Naruto and Sasuke in check." The back row was acouple of steps up, so Mina walked up the steps and sat where Neji was sitting. Naruto wrote something down and passed it to Mina.

"Yes Kakashi just booked himself a one way ticket to insanity!"

_Remember what I said earlier? That Sasuke and I were twins? Tsk tsk you weren't paying atention were you?_ Mina was wearing a black top with a baby blue tie and a white jean skirt.

After science the oringinal three girls walked up to Mina as she was leaving class behind the three boys. "Nice outfit." Tenten said smiling. "You too." Naruto turned around and started talking sooo fast. "Mina Mina Mina Mina. What's your next class? Huh huh huh?" Mina put her hand on Naruto's head pushing him down. "Calm down boy." She took her schedual out of her pocket, unfolded it and read her next class out loud. "Math."

"Me too." Tenten said.

"Hey Neji, Sasuke, and I have math next too."

Sasuke turned around and said to Mina, "Stay away from me."

"Aww come on Sasuke, I wanted to screw up the teacher."

Sasuke shot her a cold glare, "No stay away from me."

"No stay away from me." Mina repeated mockingly. (A/N If 'mockingly' isn't a word, it is now!)

"Don't worry, you could sit with Hinata, Sakura, and I."

Mina turned around, "Hey. Oh wait what's your name?" She aksed Tenten

"Oh my name is Tenten."

They got into math and Mina stayed away from Sasuke just like he wanted her to. Before class started, Mina took out a notebook and started writing.

Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo

Kasari nante hoka ni inadinda

Kare naide ichirin no hana

Then a boy walked in and sat down near Mina. "Hello." He said. (A/N One guess who it is.) Mina looked at the boy and said, "Hey you're the boy from last period." Mina smiled. "Uhh Lee was it?"

"Yup. But you never told me your name."

"Oh my name is Mina."

Then the bell rang and a man walked in. "Hello class. My name is Asuma and I will be teaching you math. Now before I begin, how many of you actually like math?"

One hand was in the air, "I like everything sir. Because that is the youthful thing to do!"

Asuma looked around the room and said, "Okay well let's get started shall we?"

Ten minutes into the period Mina stopped paying attention and had her head back balencing a pencil on her lip. Tenten saw her and wispered to her, "Hey Mina try saying faced floor freaks me out while balencing your pencil on your lip."

Asuma turned around and saw Mina not paying attention,"Sasuke." Sasuke looked at Asuma, but Mina didn't. "Sasuke."

Still no reaction form Mina. "Sasuke?"

This time Sasuke spoke up, "Yes sir?" Asuma looked at Sasuke and then looked back at Mina then asked, "Are there two Sasukes?"

"No sir, that's Mina." Sasuke said pointing to who Asuma thought was Sasuke. "Mina."

Mina's head came foward and her pencil fell. "Yes sir?" she asked.

"Pay attention."

"Yes sir."

Skipping to the end of class. Mina walked out of math and looked at Tenten. "Faced floor freaks me out?" She asked. Tenten shruged. "Fs ms and ows are hard to say while balencing a pencil on your lip." Mina shruged and truned to go to gym. When Mina turned around she it someone. Both of them fell to the ground. "Ow sorry." Mina said while rubbing her head. She opened her eyes to see a red headed boy with seafoam green eyes.

Mina got up and offered to help him get up. He ignored her and got up by himself. Then a girl with four pigtails and a boy came rushing over to the boy that Mina hit. "Gaara are you okay?" The girl asked. Then she turned to Mina and said, "Sorry, he doesn't normaly look where he's going."

"Oh no it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." Then Mina turned around and noticed that Tenten left. "Hey where did she go?" Mina looked up and saw Tenten kinda far away. Mina turned to Gaara and said sorry again before she left to catch up to Tenten. Then the girl looked at Gaara puzzled, "Gaara, you didn't threten her life," Gaara looked at Mina talking to Tenten and then said, "Temari, Kankuro, lets go."

With Mina and Tenten:

"So why did you run away?" Mina asked Tenten.

"Well Gaara isn't the nicest person. Normaly if someone bumps into him the slitest bit, he thretens their life. And when you knocked him down I got so scared I ran away as soon as I could. How did he threten you?"

"He didn't."

Tenten's jaw dropped and her eyes widdend. As they walked into the gym Mina said, "Tenten you looked like Naruto and Neji did this morning when I walked into class."

"I'm sorry but I can't help but hate you right now."

"Why?"

"Last year I bumped into Gaara's shoulder and he said that if I touched him ever again he would kill me. And the you go and knock him down and he didn't threten your life."

Sakura walked up next to Mina and joined the conversation. "You bumped into Gaara and he didn't threten your life?"

Mina nodded sheepisly. Hinata walked up next to Sakura. "Wow y-you are so lucky. M-Maybe h-he didn't um notice."

"Oh no, he noticed." Tenten said in a mater of fact tone of voice, "She knocked him down."

"W-wow! Y-you are really lucky." Hinata said. "Or really pritty." Sakura added in. Then the bell rang and they got changed for gym.

Mina put on a green t-shirt and white shorts. She looked at herself and then asked, "Why do we have a gym unifourms?"

"Iduno." Sakura answered. "But why ever we do this is the worst one yet."

With the guys:

"Well this is a crappy unifourm this year." Sasuke said. Then Naruto asked, "Hey why do we even have a gym unifourm?"

"Who knows." Sasuke said.

"I bet Mina asked the same question."

"Stop talking about Mina so much. You're going to make people think that you're cheeting on my cusin. Which I remind you that if you do I will kill you!"

Naruto gulped and nodded franticly. "Naruto need I remind you that she's my sister." then Neji thought outloud, "It would be weird if Naruto liked her."

"I would kill Naruto if he liked her more than as a best friend." Sasuke shot Naruto a death glare.

They all got out and into the gym. There was a man standing in the middle of the floor wearing everything green and looked like a huge peice of brocolli and a bigger verson of Lee. Oh yeah. The boy's unifourm is the opposite of the girls.

Then Lee walked up to the teacher and Mina couldn't help but giggle. Then she leaned over to Naruto and said softly, "I shall call him Mini-me." she put her pinkey nail to the left courner of her mouth. Naruto laughed.

"Okay! My name is Gai and I am your gym teacher! Now everyone go do 5 laps around the track except for Rock Lee, Sasuke, Neji and Mina. You four will be doing 6 laps around the track! Then do 10 pushups, 20 sit ups, and 30 crunchs!" Gai exclaimed. "And don't forget to do them youthfully!" (A/N Hey I've done 6 laps, 10 pushups and 30 crunchs before! My lyrical/ hiphop/ tap teacher makes us do crunches. One time she made us do 50 crunches!)

After everyone did their warm ups, they went back inside and played bananza! Bananza is a gave with no teams. There are 2 or 3 soft balls and if you get hit below your head you're out. If you catch it then the person that threw the ball is out. You get back into the game when the person that got you out gets out or the teacher tells everyone to join the game again. But you do alot of running.

No one even dared to throw the ball at Gaara because if they hit him he would have thretened their life. Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji were the three to stay away from because they would get almost everybody out. Tenten was pretty good too. When Tenten had her back turned to Neji, he tried to get her out. Mina cought the ball and got Neji out. Sasuke tried the same thing but to Sakura, but Mina cought that ball too. Then the thing that scared everybody happened. Gaara threw a ball at Hinata and got her out. That's not the scary thing. The fact that Mina threw a ball at Gaara and got him out is the scary thing. The whole game seemed to pause when a soft green ball hit Gaara's shoulder and hit the ground. Everyone stared at Mina in amazment. The game seemed to resume when Sasuke called out, "Get Mina out!"

And now, Mina was screwed.

A soft white ball rolled up to Naruto's feet and he threw it as hard as he could at Tenten. Tenten ducked and the ball hit the girl behind her, Ino Yamenaka, right in the face. Ino fell and the game had to stop because Gai said so. Mina ran over to see if she was okay.

Ino's nose was bleeding and she was shooting death glares at Naruto.

Gai looked up and called out, "Shikamaru, bring our little trooper, Ino to the nurses office."

A kid with black hair that was asleep on the sidelines woke up and walked with Ino out the door.

A couple of minutes later:

"Okay class, nice job!" Gai called out. "Now go hit the showers!"

Sakura raised her hand, "Yes Sakura?" Gai asked.

"Gai-sensei, uhh we don't have showers."

"O..k... then," He said streching it out, "Go get changed!"

In the girls locker room:

Everyone was tired and breathing heavily. Then suddenly,

My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range

Looks like it's just one of thoes kind of days

"Hello?" Mina said answering her cellphone.

On the other line someone was breathing heavily. Mina rolled her eyes and put it on speaker. The heavy breathing continued untill Mina said, "Naruto stop acting like a moron and tell me what ever you wanted to tell me when I get done changing! Okay?"

"Okay." Naruto said on the other line. Everyone stared at Mina wide eyed. "What?" Mina asked.

"How did you-" Tenten started.

"Naruto's been my best friend since kindergarten and he has been doing stupid things like that since he got his cellphone."

"Ohh." everyone said at the sametime.

Everyone poured into the gym and left when the bell rang. Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, and Neji had writing and Sasuke, Mina, and Sakura had home and carrer.

I'm gonna skip writing because I want to tell you what happened with Sasuke, Sakura, and Mina.

They had to make cookies today! Mina was the only one with cooking experience. Mina left the room to go to the bathroom and trusted Sasuke and Sakura to finish the recipie and put them into the oven.

"Okay so a cup and a half of white sugar and packed brown sugar," Sasuke read from the recipie card. Sasuke scooped up what he thought was white sugar and got the brown sugar. Neither of them knew what packed ment so they didn't do that.

"What did Mina say about the salt?" Sasuke asked. Sakura just shruged so they put what they thought she said in, one tablespoon.

Then they mixed it up and made cookies and put the try into the oven.

Mina came back to find grainy white stuff on the table, and more of the flour missing than there should be. Mina sighed, "Sasuke, how much of this did you use?" Mina asked pointing to the flour. "A cup and a half, like you said."

"And this?" She pointed to the white sugar.

"A cup, and I put it onto the table to roll out the dough like you said."

Mina sighed, "One problem."

Sasuke was confused, "What?"

Mina pointed to the flour, "This is flour," she pointed to the white sugar, "and this is white sugar!" Then her eyes grew wide. "Oh my god, how much salt did you put into the dough?"

Sasuke drew back a little bit, "one tablespoon."

Mina smacked her forhead, "Show me what side you used," Mina told Sakura. Sakura brought over the measurer and pointed to the smaller side. Mina sighed in reliefe, "Thank you,"

30 minutes later:

Mina bit into a cookie and shrugged, "hey they're not half bad. Nice job boob."

Sasuke learned to ignore all the names that Mina has thought up for him. So he just nodded.

The bell rang and then they went to lunch.

At one table was Tenten and Sakura, they were saving a seat for Hinata who waited for Naruto. (A/N awww!)

At another table was Neji and Sasuke, they were saving a seat for Naruto who was still on line. Mina was behind Naruto on line. After Mina payed her and Naruto walked twords Hinata. "Mina, I want you to meet someone." Naruto said as they approched Hinata. Once they got to her he said, "Mina this is my girlfriend, Hinata."

_When he said girlfriend I wished I was drinking something just so I could do a spit take!_

"Girlfriend?"

Naruto nodded

"Naruto Uzumaki, the biggest spaz I have ever met actually got a girlfrined?"

Naruto nodded again impatitently.

"Well good for you!" Mina said patting him on the shoulder. Then she turned to Hinata, "you too."

"Oh yeah," Mina turned back to Naruto as they walked to their seats. "I've already Hinata. I met her going to second period."

Mina wasn't looking where she was going again and right before she hit someone Naruto snapped her back into reality. As Mina walked around him she apologised. "Wow you almost hit Gaara twice in one day."

Naruto sat down with his gang, and Hinata sat down with her gang. Then Mina relized, _'I'm going to have to pick a gang.'_ Mina thought. Tenten was watching Mina, waiting for her to sit down with them. Mina looked at Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke. _'They won't miss me.'_ Mina thought. Then looked at Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata and sat with them. "Yay! Mina chose us over the boys!"

Then Naruto looked up and said, "Hey where's Mina?"

"She's over there with the girls."

"No Sasuke get your sister over here right now!"

"Naruto don't say that loud enough for people to hear you!"

"But get her over here!"

"Naruto!" Neji almost yelled, "she want's to sit with the girls, let her sit with them, you could sit with her anytime during the day and you both get to hang out after school! Or did you forget our plans for this afternoon?"

"No." Naruto said lowering his head. Then Sasuke turned around listening to the girls conversation and said, "But it looks like Mina did."

With the girls:

"So Mina, you gonna meet us at the mall or do you want my mom to pick you up?"

"Ummm..." Then Mina saw Sasuke looking at them. His face was angry, but she didn't know why at first. Then after a couple of seconds she realized something. "Tenten I just remembered, I have other plans for this afternoon."

"She remembered." Sasuke said.

"What could come before the mall with your new friends?"

"Just trust me on this one, it's pretty important."

_Now before the stroy continues I would just like to point something out to you readers, Naruto is faceing us, Sasuke is next to Naruto, and Neji is next to Naruto and Sasuke. Its around table and they are sitting in a triangle kinda. Now Tenten was sitting behind Sasuke, Sakura was next to Tenten, Hinata was next to Sakura, and I was next to Hinata and Tenten. We were in a four courner triangle._

_No such thing?_

_Good you're still paying attention. Four pointed triangle other wise known as a square._


	2. FOOD FIGHT!

Sorry about the really long chapter last time. my chapters aren't normaly that long.

Last time:

_Good you're still paying atention. Four pointed triangle other wise known as a square._

Well Tenten got up to throw out her left-over food when her foot got stuck on the leg of the chair and her tray went flying. Right into Sasuke's face. Sasuke got pissed at the poor girl and tried to throw his pudding at her.

_Okay so the hot lunch was pizza. Yes weird combo, pudding and pizza but, hey what ever._

Tenten ducked and the pudding hit Sakura and some of the splat hit Hinata. Sakura got pissed at Sasuke and threw her pizza at him. Sasuke ducked and it hit Naruto. Naruto picked up his pudding, and since everyone was watching the scean, some random guy yelled, "FOOD FIGHT! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

Eventually, Neji and Mina got envolved in the food fight and Naruto and Hinata got out of it.

_I know it is soo weird for Naruto to try to get out of a food fight but he had enough bad credit so he didn't need a food fight to take it to a world reccord level. Also accoding to Sasuke, he started a food fight last year. And it was so huge it went into the hallway. It was fun when the tree of them got home. Half of Naruto's hair was red, Sasuke was so sticky you could hear his feet being pulled off of the ground, and Neji was unrecognizabul. It was fun to just hear the story._

As the battle ragged on, Naruto and Hinata crawled under a table. Hinata didn't want to get hit with anything, and Naruto was under there because of well, the bad credit thing and all.

Sakura wasn't paying attention behinder and all of a sudden, "Ahhhhh!" Pizza down her shirt. She turned around to see Sasuke Uchiha standing there with a confident smirk on his face. She hit him over the head with one slice of pizza and left it on his head, then hit him across the face both ways wtih another slice. Then stomped off in a huff.

_Oh yeah there was also some sort of pie. I think you all know where this is going now that pie is envolved._

Mina stood in one spot, stearing at her rival, Neji Hyuga. Neji was armed with pudding, Mina with a water bottle. Hey its useful in a food fight if the person can throw hard. :) And Mina could throw very hard. Neji clenched and unclenched his fists and Mina got ready.

Naruto started to get really bored and started to crawl around. He saw Hinata sitting under her table. He finally decided that he was going to get involved, hey it's not like he started it this time. He got up and found a peice of pie and looked around to find a victum. Then spotted what was going on with Mina and Neji. He positioned himself behind Neji and cought Mina's eye.

Mina saw Naruto postioned behind Neji and ready with pie. Mina threw the waterbottle at Neji missing on purpose. "Ha you missed by a mile, looks like I am better in the end." Neji said confidently and grinned. But when Mina looked happy she missed the grin started to fade. Neji looked to where she threw the water bottle and saw Sasuke holding the back of his head wondering where the bottle came from. He looked back at Mina, "You weren't aiming for me, were you?"

Mina smiled confidently, "Nope!" she said nodding.

Naruto started running and when he got to Neji, hit him in the back of the head with the pie. As soon as he got to Mina he called to Neji, "But I was!"

They high-fived and ran away from Neji.

Sakura was still pretty pissed at Sasuke for putting pizza down her shirt. So she divised a plan, she grabbed a small package of ketcup and one of musterd and opened them. Then she stopped. Mina saw this and realized why she stopped. "Sakura," Mina put her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "I'll stand behind him and hand you the packages so he doesn't suspect anything." Sakura nodded and continued wtih her plan.

Sakura walked up behind Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder. When Sasuke turned around Sakura said, "Sorry for how I reacted after you put pizza down my shirt. It was pretty mean of me. Can I have a hug so you know I'm truly sorry?" Sasuke shurgged and hugged her.

Mina handed Sakura the open packets of condiments and added a relish one from her. Sakura put the three condiments down his shirt and hit them. Unfortulily she didn't realize what Sasuke was doing. He wrote 'Sasuke was here' in ketcup on her back wtih an arrow pointing to her butt.

After she hit his back, he pushed her away but wasn't able to finish the arrow, so there was just a line.

Sakura stuck her tounge out a little bit and giggled a little.

Tenten was trying to avoid food because she didn't want to get dirty. Then she spotted Neji trying to get pie out of his hair.

_Hopefully everyone knows why there is pie in Neji's hair. Do ya? Good._

Tenten grabbed a water and walked up behind Neji. "Neji," she said standing behind him, "Do you want some help getting that pie out of your hair?"

"Sure thanks Tenten." Neji said susbecting nothing. Tenten uncapped the water and poured it out on Neji's head. "Done." She said smiling. Then Neji turned around and stepped on her foot. Tenten bent down and her face was met with a pie. As she came up the back of her head was also hit by a pie. Then, just for kicks, Neji put a pie on the very top of her head.

Tenten whipped the pie away from her eyes, and screamed.

But before she could do anything about her revenge someone walked in, "What is going on here?!" Everyone turned to the owner of the voice and saw Tsunade, the principal.

The bell range and there was scilence. "Everyone go to your respective classes. Everyone but Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Mina!"

_Well everyone except Hinata were the dirtiest. Also, she suspected Naruto because of last year, she saw Tenten and Neji, Sakura was teasing Sasuke about the condiment thing and he was kinda teasing her about the pizza thing, and I was just transfered for a reason that was unknown to even her._

The seven kids lined up infront of Tsunade. None of them wanted to be pinned with starting this, and Tenten must have been the most nervous of them all. "Now I want to know who started this and I want to know NOW!" Tsunade yelled at them. Tenten swallowed hard but didn't say anything. Mina looked at Tenten, then spoke up, "I did it." Everyone steared at her. "I-I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, I tripped and my food when flying and hit Sasuke, then everything started. It was an accident."

"Well Mina since you came clean and this is your first day here in Konoha Highschool, I'll let you off with a waring. But today after school, you all have to help the janitors clean up this mess."

Mina looked up, "Why Hinata? She didn't do anything except hide under a tabe so she wouldn't get involved and get in trouble."

Tsunade quarked and eyebrow. she looked at Hinata, "Is this true?" Hinata nodded her head. "Okay then, everyone except Hinata will help the janitors for half an hour after school today."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." everyone said in unison.

Then they left for their classes.

_lets just skip to the end of the day because nothing else intersting happened except Anko-sensei called me Sasuke. And that time I was in the front row and Sasuke was in the back. Wow!_


	3. falling is like flying

Last time:

_Lets just skip to the end of the day because nothing else interesting happened except for Anko-sensei calling me Sasuke. And this time I was in the front row and Sasuke was in the back. Wow!_

After school everyone except Hinata were all in the cafetiria and helped clean up for 30 minutes. After that, Tenten and Sakura went to Hinata's house so the three of them could go to the mall, and Mina, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji all went home.

Mina and Naruto went to the kitchen to grab a snack and Neji and Sasuke went to the lower level.

_Just so you know, the lower level basicly consists of one bedroom, a closet, and our music room._

Sasuke's guitar was tuned, and so was another instroment, Neji's base.

_Yes Neji plays the base. Let me get this out of the way. Neji plays base, Sasuke guitar, and Naruto drums. Happy? Me? Oh I play a little guitar, I sing, and I play the piano, but Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke don't know about the last one. I try to keep that a secret. Oh yeah, the only time I play guitar is when Sasuke isn't._

Naruto and Mina got a snack and went into the music room.

Naruto sat down behind the drums and the three boys started praticing. Mina was warming up singing Runaway by Avril Lavigne. (that probably isn't spelt right but whatev.)

Mina got tired doing her exersizes and she didn't need to tune Sasuke's guitar so she went to get her homework so she could do it untill the rest of them were ready.

As Mina worked Sasuke called, "Hey Mina, we're ready for pratice." Mina stoped working and walked over to the mic. stand infront of Naruto.

Sasuke started to play the guitar, then Naruto joined in, and Neji came in before Mina started to sing.

LmR -- Truth

Don't wanna be thinkin of what could have been

I wanna live whats happening

But I don't wanna be without you

Without you

Don't walk away

Why don't you wanna listen to what I have to say

Why can't you pretend

That you really care about the words I tell you

Wanna know the truth now

The truth is I wanna be by your side

Don't look so confused now

Just help me take what I get out of life

Don't wanna be thinkin of what could have been

I wanna live whats happening

But I don't wanna be without you

Oh no

No

You know you dry my tears

Yeah

You take away all my fears

Oh whoa

Oh whoa

Whoa

Wanna know the truth now

The truth is I wanna be by your side

Don't look so confused now

Just help me take what I get out of life

Don't wanna be thinkin of what could have been

I wanna live whats happening

But I don't wanna be without

No I can't be without

Cause I don't wanna be without you

Oo oo-ho-ho-ho

Mm-mm

Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji finished the song and a phone rang. Mina ran over to get it and answered it, "Cracked Angel hotline, Mikomi speaking."

**Flashback**

Mina, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji were all sitting at a table. It was the middle of the seventh grade year and Mina didn't have to board somewhere for this school. The four of them had just started getting into music and decided to make up a band.

Now the only problem was of corse, the name.

Naruto and Neji liked the name Red Star, wich Sasuke originaly sugested before Mina sugested Cracked Angel.

Now they were cought between, Red Star and Cracked Angel.

"I like Red Star! And so does Neji!"

"Yes but Mina and I like Cracked Angel!"

"That's because you two are related!"

"Naruto, Sasuke, stop screaming the both of you!" Mina yelled at the two biccoring boys.

"But he-"

"I said shut up Naruto!"

"You won't be able to talk tomorrow."

"I said shut up!" Mina yelled at Sasuke. As she sat down she tried to reason with the three boys, "Okay so, which name will appeal more to the music we will do?"

Silence.

Mina sighed, "Okay the only reson I don't want to be Red Star, is because it sound to much like Rolling star by Yui. And also my problem with 'r's remember?" Mina asked with her mispronoutiation with 'r' making her sound like she is from England.

Naruto looked at Mina then Neji, "Now that you mention it, Cracked Angel is more pop/rockish and that is what we are aiming for right?"

Mina and Sasuke nodded simultainiously (10 points) and Neji agreed with Naruto's logic for once.

"So then it's settled, Crack Angel we are, correct?"

"Sasuke, I believe it's either we are Cracked Angel or Cracked Angel it is but yeah I agree."

"Same"

"Me too! OW!" Sasuke hit Naruto. "Do you want Mina to loose her voice for two days from yell at you telling you again not to yell?!"

**End Flashback**

On the other line was a womans voice, "Yes hello Mikomi. In a month it will be my children's friend's birthday. It would be great if you could call the house and wish him a happy birthday."

"Sure Ma'am. What is his phone number and what is his name?"

"Oh of corse his number is 765-9081 (that is a made up number if it is your number please tell me and I will change it) and his name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"MOM!?"

"Hi sweety. How have you been?" Mina's mom on the other side of the line asked.

_Okay I guess it's time you knew. Sasuke's and my mom moved to America to work because she got a promotion that moved her to america and she left Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and I here. Back when she moved, we were in fifth grade and she was sure we could take care of ourselfs. If she wasn't she wouldn't have taken the job. Yes of corse she knows about Cracked Angel, for somereason we're pritty big in America. If it wasn't for mom, Cracked Angel would have never gotten it's wings... Yeah I know that was kinda pathedic but whatev. She hasn't check back in a while ya know, because of work and all. So it was a huge surprise when she called on the hotline. Oh you're probably still wondering if my 'r's make me sound like I'm from England anymore right? Well they don't. I somehow got over that when I started singing._

_Oh yeah, the Mikomi thing. Well the four of us have stage names, mine is Mikomi. None of our fans know our real names. They all think that the names of Cracked Angel are our real names._

"I've been good!" now, Naruto, Neji, and especialy Sasuke were over by Mina and the phone to hear the kind voice of the long missed Uchiha mother. "I saw your last concert! It was amazing!" Mina had brought the phone away from her ear and put it on speaker.

"I know we kicked butt!" Naruto yelled.

"Hello Naruto." Mikoto said laughing.

"Hi!"

"Is the rest of the group with you?"

"Yes we are." Neji simply said.

"Hn." One guess.

"Sasu-tan, hn isn't a word."

"MOM! I told you not to call me Sasu-tan!"

( -tan is a more cutsy form of -chan... I think. It's normaly used for little kids.) Mina and Naruto started laughing reeeeealy hard. Sasuke shot them a death glare but they ignored it. "Well before someone gets hurt, why did you call?" Neji asked trying to break up what was going on between the two Uchiha's and an Uzumaki. It kind of worked, Mina walked away from her brother and best friend over to Neji. "Before I get to them main reason I called, I just want to check what number school Mina's up to."

Mina laughed nervously, "Hehe. Well mom, funny story acutally..."

"Mina."

"eiehn"

"What?"

"Elrm"

"Mina I can't understand a word your saying."

"Eleven. Okay. When I was transfered to Konoha high, that was the eleventh time I was transfered." Mikoto could tell that Mina was upset. "It's okay sweetie, it's not your fault. Now, what since you answered the phone, I guess you were praticing. Am I right?"

"Si Senora!" (I know that there are accents in that and right now if I trasnlated it to english it would say "that something" and that thing on the n... i think. But I couldn't figure out how to do that on word pad. srry)

"Well then I guess you have a bottle of water handy. Right Mina?"

"Uh hehe. Hold that thought."

Mina tuned to Sasuke, "Hey otooto, go get me a bottle of water."

"Stop calling me that. And get it yourself."

Mina put the phone next to her ear again, "Mooooooom." She whined, "Sasuke's being mean to me again."

"Put him on the phone."

Mina gave the phone to Sasuke. "Hello?"

"Sasuke, why are you being mean to Mina?"

"I'm not, she wants me to go get her a bottle of water when she is compleatly capable of getting it herself and she is the one who forgot!"

"Okay fine, tell Mina to go get herself a bottle of water. And put her back on." Sasuke handed Mina the phone and said, "Mom says get your own damn water."

Mina scoffed at her brother and talked to her mom again. After a while, she said bye and hung up the phone. "I'll be right back." Mina said as she went upstaris.

She came back down with a bottle of water and rehersal continued.

&

Mina was walking up the stairs with Naruto and Sasuke close behind. She was about 5 steps away when she missed and fell back, kicking Naruto's feet out from underneith him, causing him to fall back on Sasuke, who fell down about 5 steps untill he hit Neji, who fell flat on his ass when he hit the bottom. As soon as Neji realized he was on the floor, Mina came skidding down the steps, feet first, on her stomach. Neji looked at her with a very confused look. Mina only looked at him, smiled, and laughed sheepishly. "You're not allowed to go upstaris infront of everybody else anymore." Neji simply stated. Mina sighed and waited untill everyone else was on the steps to finally go upstaris.


End file.
